


Love at War

by xHES_1994x



Category: Alex (Dunkirk) - Fandom, Dunkirk - Fandom, Tommy (Dunkirk) - Fandom
Genre: Dunkirk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHES_1994x/pseuds/xHES_1994x
Summary: War is not a place where love is easily found. It definitely isn't a place to have feelings for someone.  But, two young men decide to change that. Tommy and Alex find peace in each other. They're just not fighting in the war, but also for their relationship. They want their relationship to last, but it feels like it's sinking. Just like everything around them.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex stood on the dock, hands in his pockets. Not even caring for the cold breeze swirling around him. He watched as other ships came for soldiers or for those who were killed. The sight caused him to get anxious inside. He wondered if he would survive. He wondered if he made the right choice.  
Letting out a short sigh, he walked back up the dock. Alex was deep in thought, staring at his boots as he walked. He seemed to be careless of anything around him, but he knew as soon as he got on that boat he it would be a matter of life or death.  
As he turned a corner, Alex felt himself run into another person. He looked up to see who he had possibly had run into. In front of him stood a green eyed young man, dressed in the same uniform as he was. Alex looked up and down before sneering, ‘’Watch out.’’  
The young man looked rather confused but didn’t say anything. Alex gave him a disapproving look before going on his way again.  
From across the dock, an officer called out someone’s name. Alex stopped to see who the officer was calling for. ‘’Tommy! Get on the damn boat. Stop fucking around!’’ The officer yelled. Alex’s eyes traveled across to the terrain to see who could possibly be Tommy. He stuffed his hands in the pockets which were well worn out from the hours spent in freezing water, practicing drills for that exact moment.  
‘’Coming Sir!’’ A voice, not far from him, answered. ‘’Tommy.’’ Alex whispered under his breath. He starred for a few more minutes, admiring the little things about him. Alex walked a bit further, keeping his gaze on Tommy. ‘’Tommy? Why the fuck are you late?” The officer screamed. Alex paused giving the full situation his attention. ‘’Sorry Sir,’’ Tommy mumbled. ‘’I swear it will never happen again.’’  
The officer let out a unfriendly chuckle. ‘’You swear soldier? Do you think that this whole situation is about swearing? For fucks sake soldier! This is about life or death. Not your stupid game of swearing.’’ Tommy looked away and once again met the eyes that ran into him earlier. Alex shuffled away, pretending that he didn’t hear a thing. Behind him, Alex heard the officer snarl back at Tommy. ‘’We have no room for weaklings. I’ll gladly send your ass back to Britain. Is that understood soldier?’’  
Tommy refused to make eye contact but still issued out a ‘yes sir’. Alex turned around to see if the officer was still in Tommy’s face, but instead he saw that Tommy was running towards him. ‘’Mate? What’s wrong?” Alex yelled. Tommy slowed down but ignored Alex’s question. Alex didn’t like the idea that he was being ignored. ‘’Mate. I asked you a question! Is there something wrong with you?”  
Tommy turned around, ‘’I’m fine.’’ Alex stood unconvinced but didn’t push it any further. He only cared for his answer, not to carry on a conversation. Alex dragged his foot around to continue his way down the dock. ‘’Why are you even here?” Tommy asked. ‘’Cause I’m being called in, soldier.’’ Alex smirked, assuming that he had pissed Tommy off. Tommy didn’t respond, causing Alex to walk away.  
Tommy watched as the rude soul made his away along the wooden boards. ‘’Bloody asshole.’’ He whispered to himself.  
Alex reached the sandy beach. His nose scrunched up at the horrid sight in front of him. Bodies laid everywhere. Some buried in the light sand. Some floated in the salty waters over the English Channel. Some half buried or not buried at all. This came to reality in Alex’s mind. It seemed to him that what he was looking at could be him. It was matter a of life or death.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex drew in the sight one last time before leaving the beach. He wanted to survive. He promised himself that he would put himself first. It was just who he was. He didn’t care about the bodies on the beach. He cared for his own well begin.  
Reaching his barrack among the coast, Alex let the fresh air consume him. Alex knew he was showing to be tough, but inside he was scared. He was terrified just like all the other four hundred thousand men on the beach. Being the only one waiting to be called in, made him shiver more than the cold ocean breeze. He wanted home. He wanted safety, assurance.  
Taking a short breath, he fumbled for his key in his pocket. It took him several minutes to find it before successfully pulling it out. He looked around, a bit paranoid of something. He continued on to place the key in the lock. The lock clicked and soon he was inside.  
He stood in the hallway, looking at his unorganized barrack. Book were on the floor. Laundry thrown around the place. Even plates were on the floor for no reason whatsoever. But it wasn’t to his concern at all, it only disappointed him. Displeased with himself, he threw his things down. A low grunt came from him as he walked into the kitchen. He hated being there. If only he could just go back home and forget he was ever here. His stubbornness got him here. He wanted to have the strength of his father. But Alex had nothing in common with his father. In fact, Alex’s father never accepted him. He thought of his son as a weak boy, who would amount to absolutely nothing. This came seconds after he had told his father about his sexuality. Alex knew he didn’t like girls, but he knew to respect them. He knew how precious they were to the world. He treated his mother like an absolute angel.  
But Alex couldn’t put one bit of love towards his father. He hated him with strong burning passion. But wanted the power he made him bow down to, the cruel power that made him cry every night.  
With a beer in his right hand, Alex made himself comfortable on the couch. He didn’t feel a need to change out of his uniform. ‘’I don’t give a damn if I stain the hell out of is.’’ He muttered. He popped the cap of the beer bottle before lifting it up to his mouth for a long swig. His eyes drooped with the heaviness of the sleep he had failed to get the last night. He often laid wide awake after nightmares about being called in. He wondered if his nightmares would become his reality.  
Soon, Alex had fallen asleep. His grip still on the beer bottle that was unfinished. His soft snored filled the room. As he laid there, he had little idea how soon he would be called in. How soon he’ll be on the waters, fighting for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was woken by the loud, rapid knocking that came from his door. He looked at the mess he had created from the night before. His beer bottle laid in front of him, broken in million different pieces. He looked at his uniform with disdain. He messed himself up, but somehow this was the worst of his come offs,   
The knocking stil; came from his door. He groaned, finally deciding to go open it. He moved with slow steps, each one getting shorter than the one before. Sluggishly, he swung his door open. He lifted his head to meet an officer’s eyes. ‘’Soldier you were do on post twenty minutes ago.’’ The officer’s cold tone didn’t sit well with Alex. ‘’Sorry Sir, but I didn’t hear anything from my captain sir.’’ Alex reached for the door to shut it, but the officer put his foot in the way. ‘’How dare you give me a smartass response Soldier. You know better than that. I’ll be sure to tell the captain.’’ Alex rolled his eyes and turned away from the door. ‘’Sure. Do whatever you bloody feel like doing. I’m sure he’ll put me in the channel quicker.’’   
The officer shook his head and entered Alex’s home without approval. ‘’I think you misunderstood me Soldier.’’   
Alex looked at the officer. He tried to think of what he could possibly misunderstood.   
‘’With all respect,’’ Alex spoke, ‘’But what the hell do you mean by me misunderstanding?’’   
‘The captain chuckled and leaned against the nearest wall. ‘’By post, did you think I meant your regular working grounds?”  
“Yeah? What fucking else?’’ Alex’s anger was boiling inside him. He felt like the officer was dragging something unnecessary out. He found himself with his hands rolled up in a fist. He promised to himself that he would try to hold back, but his temper had other plans.   
‘’Look Officer, if you want to go so near as to call yourself that, why don’t you tell me what the fuck is going on! Don’t hint at it.’’ Alex spat. He knew he had just gotten himself in trouble, but he was annoyed. He felt like he was being treated like a child.   
‘’Soldier, Soldier, no need to cope an attitude. But you seem irritated with me so I’ll come off straight with it. You’ve been called onto the ships. It’s your turn to fight in the English Channel.’’   
Alex looked at the Officer. He tried to look for the lie in his eyes, but he couldn’t.   
‘’Is this a joke?’’ He blurted out.   
‘’No young man, it isn’t. Now i suggest you get your things packed before our Lieutenants get down here.’’  
With that, he watched the Officer leave, closing the door behind him.   
Alex threw himself on the couch. He faced that fact that his day had come. Regret of ever doing this overcame him. He wanted to run away from it all. He thought that was what he should’ve done at first. But his stubborness got in the way. He should have listened to everyone else but his own. Maybe it would have saved him his life.


End file.
